Atardecer
by AlekseiCld
Summary: A Sora le fascinaba ver el atardecer, sin imaginarse siquiera en los muchos recuerdos que tendría por éste. ¿Cuántos atardeceres más marcarían su vida? Imaginación insuficiente para un buen summary xD


La cosa es que tenía muchísimo tiempo con este one-shot en mis archivos, no me convencía del todo. Y entonces un día me dije... "¿Qué caso tiene que se quede ahí? Súbelo" y cuando lo iba a subir: Error 2 ¬¬, el condenado error 2 me torturó por dos semanas! Pero bueno, finalmente aquí está y se puede ir en paz de mi compu xD.

Sieeempre se me olvida y aunque es evidente, Digimon no me pertenece :)

* * *

"¿Es que acaso han sentido alguna vez lo que es estar nervioso y solo? ¿Lo que es sentir como el tiempo se te resbala de las manos?" pensaba aquél joven rubio, viendo a lo lejos a sus dos mejores amigos conversar sentados en aquella banquita en el parque, desde la que se podía ver el lago artificial del lugar. Muy en el fondo, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde y que era hora de alejarse. Había perdido al amor de su vida ante su mejor amigo.

Taichi Yagami estaba decidido a confesarle su amor a Sora aquella tarde, según le había comentado a Yamato, quien sólo había acatado seguir al castaño y ver desde lejos como su felicidad se esfumaba, tan rápido como llego al enamorarse de Takenouchi.

Desvió su mirada turquesa de la escena que le oprimía el pecho, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con lentitud. No quería que fuera mañana. Seguramente, Yagami le contaría lo feliz que era, después de ser aceptado por Sora. Y es que ambos siempre tuvieron un vínculo especial. Eso Yamato lo sabía muy bien, y sin embargo, se había entercado en que sería capaz de alcanzarla, de que sería capaz de hacer llegar sus sentimientos a la chica que amaba. Era inútil. En el fondo, él sabía que él único muchacho para Sora, no era otro que Taichi. Lo envidiaba. Era su mejor amigo y sin embargo lo envidiaba. En momentos así, seguía dudando de haber obtenido la cresta de la amistad en sus aventuras de infancia. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante emblema, si envidiaba a Taichi como nadie tenía una idea?

¿Qué envidiaba? Envidiaba la facilidad de palabra del Yagami mayor. Envidiaba su carácter alegre y extrovertido. Envidiaba el coraje que estaba demostrando su amigo aquella tarde, un valor que él se sentía incapaz de tener.

Llegó a su departamento y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sin prestar atención a su estómago, exigiéndole alimento. Sin siquiera encender las luces, se tiró en su cama. Ya no quería saber nada de nadie.

_-Eh, Matt…_

_-¿Qué sucede, Tai?_

_-¿Te gusta alguien?_

_Yamato se sonrojó al instante, y agradeció que Taichi fuera de naturaleza despistada incapaz de notar el color subido a sus mejillas. _

_-No realmente…- no podía decirle quien - ¿A ti?_

_-Sora- respondió Taichi al instante y sin pensárselo, pero sobre todo, muy seguro de sí._

_-Ah… Ya veo…- Ahora Yamato se había quedado sin palabras. Ahora con mayor razón debía ocultar los sentimientos, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que si se seguían acumulando de esa forma, tarde o temprano explotarían. Por un momento deseó ser egoísta, decirle a Taichi que él también le quería y que no descansaría hasta hacerla su novia, que lucharía por ella. No pudo hacerlo. No a Taichi…_

Yamato abrió los ojos con lentitud. Distinguió su habitación, ahora iluminada por la luz del sol.

-Un sueño…- murmuró.

Se levantó y miró el reloj aposentado en un buró junto a la cama. Eran las once de la mañana. Alejó de su mente los pensamientos acumulados durante la noche y se limitó a seguir su rutina diaria. Una ducha, el desayuno (al menos para él, que acababa de levantarse) y a trabajar.

Condujo la vieja chatarra que tenía por auto y llegó a un pequeño local. Se acomodó la funda de su guitarra en el hombro y entró con total naturalidad, saludó a la chica que atendía aquella cafetería y se sentó en un banquito que descansaba sobre un pequeño escenario.

Yamato comenzó a tocar los acordes con total naturalidad. En realidad, la mayor parte de su público consistía en mujeres. El enigmático rubio solía pensar a menudo que ellas sólo iban a verle por su atractivo físico, no por la calidad de su música.

Tocó un par de horas y cómo sin nada se levantó, dio un agradecimiento escueto y salió del lugar, despidiéndose con la mano de la chica atendiendo.

Aún atado por la rutina, regresó a su departamento. Tiró la guitarra al sofá y antes de sentarse el mismo, miró la puerta de su departamento.

-Necesito caminar… despejarme… olvidar- se dijo.

Sin darse cuenta, acabó en las canchas de tenis, donde Sora practicaba. Vio la hora en su móvil. Estaba a tiempo. Aunque no la pudiera tener, al menos se conformaría con observarla desde lejos. Y más ahora, que probablemente era la novia de Taichi.

Se recargó en una de las rejas que encerraban las canchas. Se estuvo ahí parado hasta que el entrenamiento terminó. Ni siquiera cayó en cuenta de la molesta sensación en los pies, que aparece cuando uno ha estado de pie demasiado tiempo. Él seguía embelesado viendo a su musa. En ese momento su mente parecía procesar cientos de ideas para sus canciones y todas tenían que ver con su cielo, su inspiración.

Yamato volvió a la realidad cuando vio que Sora caminaba hacia él. No… no era que caminara hacia él, es que estaba parado junto a la salida de la cancha. Se sintió estúpido.

Trató de alejarse despistadamente, pero a quién engañaba. Sora ya lo había visto.

-¡Yamato!- llamó la pelirroja, provocando que el muchacho de ojos azules se estremeciera. Volteó a verla con una sonrisa fingida. "¿Ahora qué?" pensó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sora al llegar a su lado.

Esa era precisamente la pregunta a la que Yamato temía. No sabía que decirle. Obviamente la verdad estaba descartada.

-Por nada en especial- improvisó- Fui a ver a Takeru, pero no estaba y pues tú sabes que tengo que pasar por aquí para volver a casa, entonces te vi, y pensé que podía acompañarte.

-Ya veo…- murmuró Sora – ¿Entonces nos vamos ya?

-Por supuesto.

Silencio. Si había algo que Yamato odiaba era el silencio. No el silencio en sí, sino lo que él odiaba era la incomodidad que éste traía consigo cuando no había nada de qué hablar. Últimamente esos silencios eran comunes entre él y su coetánea. Suspiró y prefirió dejar que su mente vagara.

La razón principal por la que Yamato no se atrevió a confesársele a Sora, era el hecho de que se consideraba a sí mismo un don nadie. No había punto de comparación entre él y Taichi. Taichi estudiaba ciencias políticas, y le estaba yendo como nunca nadie pensó que le iría. Resultó que Tai no era tan cabeza dura como creían. Sora por su parte estudiaba diseño de modas, otra que el grupo de amigos ni se esperaba. Y él, bueno… había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que su banda llegaría lejos y dejó de estudiar tras terminar la preparatoria. Al principio le pareció la mejor decisión de su vida, pero cuando los demás miembros de la banda se fueron separando uno por uno, se arrepintió enormemente. ¿Qué razón habría para que la futura diseñadora lo eligiera a él, en lugar de un muchacho con estudios y un futuro brillante? Ninguna.

-¿Podemos ir a la playa un momento?- preguntó Sora, señalando el mar.

-Supongo- contestó su enamorado, siguiéndola.

El cielo estaba tiñéndose de naranja ante la presencia del atardecer. Sora miraba embelesada el paisaje, sentada en la arena con el rubio a su lado.

-Me fascina ver el atardecer aquí- le dijo a su acompañante.

-Es magnífico- sinceró él.

Silencio de nuevo.

Yamato pensó en cuántas veces no había deseado un momento como ese. Un momento en el que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiese besarla, cargando aquél beso con todos lo que se había obligado a guardar. Y es que a veces le resultaba difícil tragarse todos aquellos sentimientos que no lo dejaban en paz.

La miró con intensidad por unos segundos y fue como si algo le hubiese golpeado en la cabeza de repente. No había nada que lo detuviera si de Sora se trataba. Lo entendió al instante. Nada ni nadie iba a detener la forma en que se sentía y si esos sentimientos encendían la luz verde en su vida, no iba a detenerse. Se dio cuenta por primera vez que si no había desistido en cuanto a la banda, era por ella. Era por el simple hecho de que estaba luchando por encontrar su camino a la cima para que ella pudiera escucharlo, para que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, para que lo aceptara.

Lo gritaría entonces. Yamato Ishida no era un cobarde. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire.

-Sora…- llamó con delicadeza. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Sora lloraba… ¿Por qué?

-Yamato…- sollozó - ¿Por qué Taichi…? ¿Él entre todos…? ¿Por qué?

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó sin pensar. Sora negó.

-Él… Taichi… me confesó sus sentimientos…

Ya lo sabía. Yamato lo supo antes que la mismísima Sora. Entonces porqué ella…

-¿No deberías estar feliz?

-¿Cómo podría?- espetó ella - ¿Cómo podría estar feliz si le he roto el corazón a mi mejor amigo?

-Le has… espera… - Yamato se llenó de gozo por un momento. Después apareció el remordimiento por estarse alegrando de lo que le pasó a su mejor amigo.

-Lo rechacé… sí- complemento Sora.

-¿Por qué?

-Taichi… él siempre ha sido parte importante de mi vida ¿Sabes? Pero… lo que yo siento por él no es amor… sé que no lo es… Lo quiero como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuve…

Ahora Yamato no sabía qué hacer. No era momento para declarársele ¿O sí?

-Me gusta alguien más- murmuró Sora.

Ahora sí que estaba perdido. ¿Había alguien entonces?

-Aunque no creo que él se fije en mi- confesó la pelirroja.

Era hora de hacerlo. Incluso si había alguien más, no quería quedarse con la amarga sensación de no haber dicho nada.

-Sora…- susurró Yamato, pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Lo sabes ¿No? Sabes que yo estaré siempre detrás de ti, y te sostendré si caes… Sabes que me tienes en la palma de tu mano simpe y sencillamente por todo lo que eres… un todo que nunca podré tener.

Sora quedó estática y bajó la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela. Yamato continuó. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-No importa si hay alguien más en tu mente, Sora… Yo… Sí me das la oportunidad… Te haré feliz… Nunca te dejaré ir… Ya no hay nada que me detenga, Sora. Todo este tiempo… Me la he pasado haciendo escenas, lo sé. Pero siempre lo hago tratando de capturar tu atención, aunque sea por un momento. Y es que ¿Sabes una cosa? Sin darme cuenta me perdí en tu belleza… Te quiero, Sora. Y te prometo que aunque sea como un amigo, cuando estés en la lluvia, cuando nada salga como quieres, estaré a tu lado y haré que las cosas mejoren cantándote. Me llevaré tú dolor… Y sabes que te mantendré dentro de mí, sin importar lo que pase, al menos puedo decir que lo intenté… Ya lo verás… llegaré lejos y haré que te sientas orgullosa de mi. Prometo que seré tu fuerza cuando te sientas deprimida…

La pelirroja abrió más los ojos, sorprendida y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los azules orbes de Yamato.

-Ese alguien eres tú- le murmuró sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Yamato se sintió en las nubes y sin más preámbulos, atrajo a la pelirroja hacia él, rodeándola en un cálido abrazo. Sora se aferró a él.

-Gracias…- susurró Yamato, antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, teniendo como escenario aquél increíble ocaso.

O

Sora se aferró al hombre rubio frente a ella. Se preguntó cuántos atardeceres más marcarían su vida. En el primero Taichi se le confesó, el segundo Yamato también lo hizo y ella se convirtió en su novia. Durante el tercero... se casó con él y no podía ser más feliz. Y ahora, de nuevo ante aquél atardecer, se despedía de su amado.

-Debo irme…- le susurró Yamato, apretándola contra su pecho- Te lo dije… te haré orgullosa… y aunque debo ir, No estaré demasiado lejos… Enciende el estéreo y escucharás en la radio que siempre serás mi estrella…

Yamato apresó los labios de la mujer que amaba, acarició su crecido vientre y subió al autobús donde su banda lo esperaba para iniciar su primer tour.

* * *

Y... sep, en efecto aún no me convence xD. Disculpas por los posibles errores, no es que le haya modificado mucho que digamos, por lo tanto no lo leí xD.


End file.
